Flowey
|-|Flowey= |-|Photoshopped Flowey= Character Synopsis Flowey the Flower is one of the main antagonists in Undertale. He appears first at the very beginning of the game, offering Frisk help adapting to his new environment. He teaches Frisk about LOVE and how it's shared through bullets "friendliness pellets". However, Flowey's friendly facade quickly drops, making way for his cruel disposition and "kill or be killed" philosophy. Frisk is soon saved from this encounter by Toriel, though that is certainly not the last time Flowey will rear his head. Character Statistics Tier: 9-A, can potentially become 8-C. Low 2-C '''via Determination | '''2-B Verse: Undertale Name: '''Flowey The Flowey, Asriel Dreemurr (In his previous life) '''Gender: Male; Still refers to himself as male despite being a flower Age: Unknown, Flowey was a preteen when he passed as Asriel Dreemurr. It's implied Flowey has lived for countless ages, given he's experimented with the timeline so much, he knows almost every variable Classification: '''Soulless Being, Living Flower | God, Destroyer fo The Timeline '''Special Abilities: |-|Flowey=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Timeline Creation and Destruction, Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity (Determination users are unaffected by changes done across the timeline, being also able to remember events that happened prior to resets), Plant Manipulation (Capable of controlling plants such as vines), Danmaku. Immunity to Soul Manipulation |-|Photoshop Form=All previous abilities but unfathomably more powerful, Information Manipulation (Has the power to control the very game files that make up the game, including it's data), Fire Manipulation (Able to fire streams of fire through it's attached flamethrows), Animal Manipulation (Has control over flies and can suck them in as attacks), Creation (Made several timelines just to save over them, of which he made to torture Frisk), Absorption (In the form of absorbing other souls to increase his power), Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Capable of projecting beams of energy) Destructive Ability: Small Building Level '(Managed to cripple an early-game Frisk , who is able to fight low level monsters like Tsundereplane), can potentially become '''Building Level '(Flowey's power can grow based on LV, which grow strong enough to kill everyone in the underground at several resets). 'Universe Level+ '''via Determination (Allows users to reset the entire timeline, on the scale where everything that happens gets set back to it's beginning) | 'Multiverse Level (Overpowered Frisk's save and undid all progress starting them back to point zero, Created a innumerable amount of Save's during his battle with Frisk which are entire timelines by virtue of being copies of the original timeline and being constructs that record moments in Space-Time, Replicated Chara's end-game feat and is implied to be unfathomably stronger than Chara.) Speed: Unknown (Though he was shown to be able to travel to pretty much anywhere in the Underground whenever he desired, first appearing in the Ruins, following Frisk through their journey, constantly appearing to Papyrus in Snowdin, and finally appearing in the passageway leading out of the Underground.) | Infinite '(Capable of battling in an destroyed timeline and casually created mant save files despite no timeline being present) 'Lifting Ability: N/A | Immeasurable Striking Ability: N/A | Multiversal Durability: Unknown | Multiverse Level (Completely unable to be significantly harmed by Frisk until the six souls began to aid them) Stamina: Unknown | Infinite Range: Universal via resets | Multiversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, as Flowey has lived out nearly every possible outcome of the universe, he knows how to outsmensely highart pretty much everyone. That is, until Frisk came along, who seems to be a variable he can never pin down. Weaknesses: Similar to Frisk, whenever a reset occurs, his LOVE and stats drop back down to their base. | Does not have full control over the six souls which power him, and someone as determined as Frisk was able to make them leave his body. Versions: Base | Photoshopped Flowey Other Attributes List of Equipment: None | 6 Human SOULS Extra Info: Here's a link justifying Flowey's tier. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: *Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) - Dimentio's profile (Dimentio had the Chaos Heart and Flowey had the 6 souls) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Games Category:RPG Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Hax Category:Murderers Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Danmaku Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Destruction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Animal Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2